pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Navy Bean
250px|Tribe = Bean Plant|tribe = Bean Plant}} '''Lieutenant Navy Bean' is an Ubiquitous Brigade Rare card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as a member of the Smarty class. He costs 6 and has 2 /4 . He has Splash Damage 2 and is able to Bounce Zombies away Zombies when he damages them if not completely destroyed. Origins Lieutenant Navy Bean is based and named after Navy Lieutenant, one of the intermediary rankings between Admiral and Naval Infantry. His design also maintains this theme, serving as an intermediary between Navy Bean and Admiral Navy Bean in terms of color and ability. Statistics *Class: Smarty *Tribe: Bean Plant *Traits: Team-Up, Splash Damage 2 *Abilities: Bean Evolution: This does a Bonus Attack. When this hurts a Zombie, Bounce that Zombie. *Set - Rarity: Ubiquitous - Rare Card Description He has the qualifications to be the next great Admiral, but his past weighs him down. That, or the anchor. Update History Revision 1.1 * |6 }} * |4 }} * Strategies With Lieutenant Navy Bean from a statistical standpoint is a rather pitiful card, costing a hefty 6 for only 2 /4 and 2 Splash Damage. Compared to a more appropriate 6 drop like Winter Melon to double or more for each stat on top of its ability to Freeze damaged Zombies makes it seem that Lieutenant Navy Bean would be outclassed in its own right. What truly justifies Lieutenant Navy Bean is his series of Abilities that work in tandem with his Traits to become a true force to be reckoned with. When dealing damage across three lanes, any damaged zombie will be Bounced into the Zombie Hero's hand, which can all but devastate any previously sturdy hoard of zombies and leave room for the plants immediately leftwards, rightwards and any plants already in that lane to have a clear shot at the Zombie Hero. Another leg up Lieutenant Navy Bean has over his Smarty contemporaries like Winter Melon or Melon-Pult is his Tribe of Bean is far more suited for deck synergy than Fruit, given how many Bean plants like Bean Counter or Admiral Navy Bean have abilities which activate when playing another bean. Alternatively, Fruit is virtually inert as a Tribe with no abilities concerning the tribe. To top it off, he has Team-Up, meaning he can be played behind a tanky and more secure plant to protect himself to play his important ability. In essence, his attack method and effect can be best compared to Zombot Stomp, able to flood the Zombie Hero's hands with potentially expensive or debuffed cards and able to mill out any Superpowers gained from filling the Super-Block Meter. As he can bounce several Zombies in quick succession, playing Jelly Bean in the prior rounds can become a truly terrifying combination, gaining up to +3 /+3 per swing by Lieutenant Navy Bean. Furthermore is synergy with Admiral Navy Bean, activating his own ability to damage the Zombie Hero, as well as protecting his fellow bean if planted in the prior lane to Bounce away any Zombie. Against On its own, Lieutenant Navy Bean can be one of the biggest game changers if used properly, so proper care should be taken in order to minimize disruption to your defenses. Thankfully, unless shielded by the likes of Umbrella Leaf with Green Shadow , this can be taken out in a variety of ways via Tricks from virtually every Zombie Class: *Sneaky has the luxury of bouncing away Lieutenant Navy Bean before it can attack it played normally, effectively wasting 7 Sun for the Plant Hero and ironically leaving themselves wide open for a counterattack. *Hearty has its fair share of tricks to take advantage of Lieutenant Navy Bean's low base Strength, making it a prime candidate for Rolling Stone or Weed Spray for hard removal, or for more defensive tricks like Escape through Time to prevent damage, and Bouncing from occuring at all. *Given his moderate Health, damaging tricks from the Crazy Class can help neutralize the threat of bouncing away frail or buffed Zombies. Most tricks like two sets of Bungee Plumber or Cakesplosion are efficient enough to take out Lieutenant Navy Bean's 4 without being expensive or overkill. *If Lieutenant Navy Bean is able to launch an attack in the previous round, Brainy can safely get the jump on a cleared field by use of Teleport , Teleporter Zombie and the several Trick cards which spawn Zombies such as Beam Me Up or Hail-a-Copter to help fill in the gaps previously exposed. Note however that Zombie Spawning Tricks will not return the Trick, but the Token Zombie spawned, reducing effectiveness of such tactics dramatically if they were to be Bounced in the process, but it may be mandatory to do so. *Beastly may have the most rough experience out of all the classes, given its hard removal tricks are more expensive and focus on buffing Zombies more harshly countered by Bouncing. However, its tendency to contain Tricks and Environments like Total Eclipse can help to lower Lieutenant Navy Bean's already low Strength by two more points, effectively preventing it from Bouncing any Zombies during combat. Gallery HD Lieutenant Navy Bean ANCHOR.png|HD Lieutenant Navy Bean Lieutenant Navy Bean Card.png|Lieutenant Navy Bean's Card Trivia *The Anchor used by Lieutenant Navy Bean is the same Anchor used by Octo-Pet. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Cards Category:Plant cards Category:Smarty cards